Twas the Night Before Christmas
by Sweet Inu Girl
Summary: An InuYasha twist on the original poem. A gift to my wonderful readers for this Christmas. Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.


A/N: A little ditty that appeared for me this holiday season. A gift from me to my readers! This is after the jewel is gone and before Kagome returns. And yes, I know Christmas was not a thing celebrated in that period but, just go with it! Merry Christmas!

* * *

Twas the night before Christmas  
And all through the land,  
The people were celebrating,  
Making merry, hand in hand.

Naraku was gone,  
The foul hanyou had been defeated.  
All thanks to the Inu  
Who had once been so hated.

InuYasha sat silent,  
Staring down at the town,  
His perch in the pine tree  
An awful let down.

'The others, all so happy,'  
He thought with a sigh,  
'But I am too lonely.'  
And he knew deep down why.

Pulled into the well  
And away from his time.  
Back to the future  
He had been unable to say goodbye.

Darkness was felt  
Like a hole in his heart.  
It threatened to consume him  
And tear him apart.

Kagome was gone  
His raven haired beauty.  
How was he to go on  
Without her as his duty?

He protected, he saved,  
He rescued her bravely.  
He missed her sweet laughter,  
And yearned for her gravely.

A second sigh fell,  
A heavy sound from his lips,  
But it was the soft crunch of snow  
That swiveled his ear tips.

Shippo stood waiting  
Looking up with sad eyes  
For the kit missed her too  
And no longer could he lie.

Pain pierced his small heart  
Sharp and so strong,  
He too had a yearning  
For a young girl's loving arms.

"InuYasha?" He whimper,  
"Can I join you this night?  
For I'm sad and so alone  
And hope Kagome's alright."

A grunt could be heard.  
An answering "Feh." his reply  
And young Shippo leapt up  
Into that pine branch in the sky.

The kit was a shiver  
His paws were like ice.  
InuYasha, feeling bad,  
Did something quite nice.

Lifting the kit gently  
He tucked him in tight  
Down inside his haori  
Where he'd be warm through the night.

Together they sat  
Silent tears raining down,  
With no answers forth coming  
As moonlight skimmed the ground.

Shippo's breathing was slow  
His little body chasing sleep  
While the hanyou sat sentinel  
His pain buried deep.

Stars sparkled bright  
One standing out past the rest  
Had him gasping in wonder  
As he remembered the story she loved best.

That star shining bright  
Gave hope to the night.  
It was powerful magic  
If your wish was just right.

'Could I do it?' He thought  
As he stared at that star  
'Make a wish that's so right  
It will bring her from afar?'

A Christmas Eve wish  
Yes, he would do it somehow,  
He would muddle his way through

He could not give up now!

"I ain't got a clue,"  
He grumbled quite low,  
"But I got a request."  
He started out slow.

"Kagome, she's gone  
Stuck back in her time,  
But I need her here  
To keep Shippo in line."

The star gave a pulse,  
A cold wind blew through the pine.  
White ears pinned back swiftly  
For he knew he was out of line.

A sigh once again  
Crossed the half demon's lips  
And he started again  
Without all his quips.

"She important to me,"  
He spoke to the star.  
"I... miss her... so much...  
It's getting so hard."

"If you could see fit,  
To grant me this gift  
I'd hold her forever,  
Her heart mine to lift."

With a wink and a shiver  
The stars bright light grew  
Until a lightness of soul  
Had him grinning anew.

"Arigato," He whispered  
To that Christmas Eve star  
And glanced down to the kitsune  
His heart lighter by far.

His wish would be granted,  
He knew it for sure  
Someday in the future  
She'd return to ruffle his fur.

However long it should take  
He would wait for all time  
Because in his heart and his soul  
He knew she was, "Mine."

As the star disappeared,  
past the horizon out of sight  
The Inu spoke softly,  
Into that dark night.

"Merry Christmas Kagome  
And though I wish you were near  
I will wait for you... mate,  
Until you return to me here."

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good night!


End file.
